


Softs and Lazys

by Manyllines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean i did try editting it but yanno, Just pure fluff really, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, inspired by some art i saw on twitter, nines has a lowkey obssesion with gavins hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: Nines and Gavin share a soft moment on a rainy day
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Softs and Lazys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, english is not my fisrt language so there might be some errors.  
> I did try to prof read it and edit, but yeah!

Rain patters softly on the windows of the Livingroom, it has been raining almost nonstop all week, making everything gloomy and sad.

Nines had woken up with a loud thunder strike followed by a crash. Cappuccino, Gavin’s cat, had startled with the loud boom of the thunder and in the process of jumping out of the counter to hide she broke a bowl.

Said cat is currently cowering under the coffee table.

He sighs, straightens up from where he was leaning over the counter and checks the time in his HUD, 9:20, he should wake up Gavin.

While they do have the day off, letting Gavin sleep in will only ruin his, already chaotic, sleep schedule.

Making his way to the bedroom, nines opens the slight ajar door and is greeted by Fee, who rubs herself against his legs as a greeting. Nines chuckles.

When he reaches the bed, he isn’t surprised to find Gavin still asleep. He smiles, chest warm with affection.

Standing beside the sleeping human Nines contemplates his partner, he’s sprawled over the bed, wearing nothing but the thin sheets of the bed. Strong muscled back rises and falls at the rhythm of his breathing.

He combs his fingers through Gavin curly brown hair before calling his name.

“Gavin.”

Gavin stirs, pressing his face harder into the pillow.

“No.” he mumbles, still half asleep.

Nines raises an eyebrow, waking Gavin up was never an easy task.

He sighs affectionately.

“Gavin” he says again a little louder.

“Nooooo” he whines, voice muffled by the pillow

Nines looks at the oversized baby that is his boyfriend and can’t help but smile in amusement.

“No, what?” trying not to let that smile creep into his voice is, however, very hard.

“I dun’ wanna” Gavin rasps, voice still muffled and face still plastered on the pillow.

Nines can’t help but chuckle.

He lowers himself until his knee rests on the bed, it dips with his weight.

“Don’t want, what?” he combs his hand once more through Gavin’s hair.

Gavin sighs at the soft touch.

“Dun’ wanna get up” he mumbles hardly louder than a whisper, soaking up the attention.

Nines hums and decides to sit more comfortably, sitting cross-legged, he balances his elbow on his knee and rests his chin on his palm.

He stops his ministrations to Gavin’s hair and moves his hand, slowly, from Gavin’s scalp down to his back, keeping his touch feather light.

“And here I thought we could have a nice breakfast together” he murmurs softly.

Gavin shivers, from the touch or from his voice, Nines’ is not sure, perhaps both.

Gavin shifts again, this time so his face is showing and he can peak at Nines over his shoulder.

When Nines is greeted by half lidded green grey eyes, half covered by Gavin’s hair, he smiles.

“Hello sunshine” he keeps his tone low and warm, not braking the peaceful atmosphere.

A beautiful blush creeps over Gavin’s cheeks over the scar on his nose, scar that nines cherishes so much, up to his ears.

“Hey” he replies, voice rough with sleep, trying to sound unaffected by the pet name.

Nines notices this and smiles, teasingly.

“Slept well, dear?”

Gavin stares at him for a moment longer, his eyes quickly flick to nines lips before he’s shifting once more.

“Fu’k off.”

Shifting so he has his arms under himself, Gavin drops with an oof, and faces away from nines.

Nines huffs a laugh, fingers slowly moving back to playing with Gavin’s hair, insistent.

Gavin, despite himself, makes a pleased noise followed by a sigh.

Easily tamed by Nines.

“’U’re an angel” he groans, eyes closed, felling like he could fall asleep again.

Nines hums “So I have been told.”

He leans down and presses a kiss on his partner shoulder, soon followed by one to the nape of his neck and then other on his messy locks.

Gavin breaths out a laugh.

“What are you doing?”

“Indulging myself” Nines whispers into his hair, his hand runs slowly down Gavin’s back until it reaches his lower back, leaning down “Hard not to, when I have all of you just for myself”, he mutters in Gavin’s ear before squeezing his ass.

“Oi!” Gavin squeaks in surprise. Swatting at nines arm, he rolls into his back. “Don’t squeeze my ass” he pouts. Nines chuckles and smirks, the little shit.

Lowering down, nines pecks him on the lips “My sincerest apologies” he mumbles softly.

“Ass” Gavin calls him, before cupping Nines face and going for a deeper kiss.

One deep kiss, turns into others softer kisses and light pecks on each other lips and faces.

Nines breaks the kisses and moves away.

Gavin protest is immediate, he keeps hold of nines face and whines a complaint.

“Nooo, no, stay, more kisses.”

Nines chuckles amused, his icy blue eyes, warm with love, they crinkle when he smiles, in that beautiful way that Gavin loves.

“Are you high?” he asks playfully.

“Only high on you, baby.” Gavin says, eyes distracted by Nines lips.

He gives him a peck at the corner of his mouth.

When he looks back at Nines face, he can’t help but smile. A blue tint colors high on Nines cheek bones. He averts his eyes when Gavin catches them looking directly at him.

Grin wide, Gavin says roughly “Two can play the same game, baby.”

Nines huffs and glares at Gavin, annoyed.

Gavin snickers.

He gives him an open-mouthed kiss on the cheek, openly laughing at his boyfriend’s sound of surprise and face of disgust.

Nines pinches his side.

“Okay, Okay, ‘m sorry” he says after calming down.

He pulls on Nines sweater “Lay down.”

Nines looks at him and raises an eyebrow, but doesn´t move.

He pulls again, now more insistently “C’mon baby, lay down with me.” he puts on his best pout.

Nines sighs and lays on his side, right besides Gavin.

Gavin turns a final time so he can face Nines, he pecks Nines lips and hums when hands start playing with his hair once more.

“What’s the obsession with ma hair?” he arcs an eyebrow.

“It’s soft.” Is all nines says before burying his face in Gavin’s messy locks.

“We’ll have to get up, eventually.” nines mumbles after a while.

Gavin hums, content and not really caring.

They don’t get up until noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo,  
> This is like the first fic I ever posted, like ever.  
> I don't know what much to say.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!!!  
> Do leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
